Broadcasting services, such as SIRIUSXM™ radio, or internet broadcasting radio services such as PANDORA® or RHAPSODY® provide users with a broad array of content, including music, talk, news, and other entertainment and educational information. A limitation of such satellite radio broadcast services is that reception typically requires a clear view of the sky in order to receive the satellite signals. Reception of the satellite signals inside of buildings is often limited or impossible. In particular, reception inside buildings having large amounts of metal and concrete, such as jails, prisons, hospitals, or other controlled-environment facilities, further limit the direct reception of satellite signals. These facilities may include many iron bars, fences, and other security equipment in addition to reinforced concrete walls that effectively block most or all radio transmission. Broadcasting services do not have the ability to securely control and limit access to inmates in a controlled environment.
Even if such transmissions could be received in controlled-environment facilities, the staff in many facilities, such as jails and prisons, may not want residents of the facility to have unrestricted access to satellite or internet services. Accordingly, the staff in these facilities would likely desire to select certain content that could be received by the residents and to block or eliminate other undesirable content.